Fight for Love
by XoVampireMistressxo
Summary: Dimitri has expressed his love for rose and now they are on their way to the altar but someone is plotting againsit them someone that they don't even know. A series of accidents happen along the way. just when they found each other will they be separted?
1. Making it Work

Chapter 1

I walked through the doors to the gym awaiting my Dimka I knew things would be awkward ever since we had sex in the cabin. I suddenly had a Flash back: His skin touching mine electricity burning through our skin to our blood making it hotter than ever. I mentally shook myself and continued walking towards Dimitri onto the mat. I saw that Dimitri was lying down on the mat reading one of his usual Western novels. I could tell he was into it because he didn't even notice I was walking in like he usually does.

"So what do you have for me today comrade?"

He briefly looked up. I could tell he was reliving that night but there was something else going on in his eyes. I almost figured it out when he looked back at the book.

"Sit" were the only words that came out of his mouth. My heart started pounding I always got this feeling when I was close Dimitri special during training.

"What no training? I was really looking forward to putting stakes in the dummy's hearts'"

Dimitri was quiet for a minute which made me so nervous. Then he closed the book and sat up. When he faced me I was hypnotized by his chocolate brown eyes. I was shocked when he said the words that froze my body and my fast beating heart.

"We need to talk"

I took a deep breath "I knew this would come okay lay it on me"

I was scared I didn't want this to be the end I didn't want to never see him again. I especially didn't want to hear him say that he was leaving and would say goodbye now. I defiantly didn't want this to be the end.

"you know that what we did the other night was wrong"

"Yes" I could barely get the words out it sounded so mumbled I'm surprised he nodded his head

"We shouldn't have done it… but it felt like it was meant to be for us that is where we were supposed to end up. Holding you in my arms was the greatest moment of my existences I never wanted to let you go and hold you in my arms all night"

" That's how I felt. It was perfect"

"Roza..." just hearing him saying my nickname in Russian made my heart skip a beat I couldn't hold back the tears that started to silently come.


	2. Were Public

"Roza do you think we can make this work?"

"What has changed Dimitri the guardians would still disapprove our relationship I don't want to hide us"

"I don't want to hide us either that's why I talked to kirvona and Alberta they are fine with us as long as I don't hurt you that would end with me in a very bad situation"

"Wow I wouldn't think they would have thought of me that way"

"You'd believe how much they like you its just they don't like the trouble you get into"

"So that's it were free we can be together?"

"yes if you accept me"

"Dimitri I always have"

"Good"

"Dimitri….?

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I finally blurted out. I couldn't hold it in anymore he was sitting there looking so gorgeous. His brown eyes staring at me I just couldn't hold it in any longer he was looking so sexy

"I love you too"

I started crying then. It felt like things were finally getting better and that Dimitri and I could finally be together. Dimitri was the perfect guy for me it was just too perfect I almost felt like something had to go wrong or that something would go wrong.

Dimitri leaned over and whipped the tears from my face. I smiled. "Sorry I look pathetic don't I crying like a baby"

"No Roza you look beautiful as always"

"Thanks " I leaned over and started kissing him we had gotten heavy until I heard the door open I turned and saw my mother standing their. She didn't look happy. great she just ruined my perfect moment I really wasn't in the mood to be fighting with her right now. But the first words out her mouth had already pissed me off and I was ready to go.

"Rose why try and be a guardian when you can live up to the rumors of you being a slut"

"Well I though I'd get pregnant and then abandon my kid just like you."

"Don't insult me I had no choice but that's no reason for you to go and have sex with your mentor"

"Well since your hitting below the belt I thought I'd hit a little harder "

"Rosemarie Hathaway get away from him"

"NO mom you are not the boss of me anymore "

"I'm still your mother what I say goes and I say get away from him"

The way she said him was with so much disgust I was ready to walk over and punch her in the face.

"Mom I love Dimitri and I'm not going anywhere"

Dimitri took that time to talk

"Janie can I talk to you outside"

"I don't want to talk to you I just want you to stay away from my daughter"

"Please just for a minute?"

"Fine"

I watched them walk towards the door. My heart pounding I was hoping that she wouldn't attack him as soon as they walked out the door. I knew I couldn't just sit there and let them talk about me so I walked over to the door that I soon noticed was opened a crack just enough for me to hear what they were saying. Man I loved Dimitri he knew me so well. He knew that I would want to hear everything.

"Dimitri you know how wrong this is it's not right she's just a child she has so much more going on for her life you know that she can't be with you its against the rules"

"Rose loves me and I love her. If she though it would have jeopardized anything going for her she would have moved on but she didn't she couldn't were meant for each other. I talked to kirvona and Alberta their fine with it they have no problem as long as I don't hurt her or else I'm basically dead.

Her face started to soften. I could tell that she was going to accept the fact that Dimitri and I were and thing and she would have to deal with it.

"Fine you too can be together just knows that if you hurt my baby I will kill you before Alberta and kirvona get to you.


End file.
